


Dominica

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [47]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dominica

**Roseau**

David stopped and pulled his hand away from his husband’s to turn him around so he could see the place he had chosen for their first stop in the Dominican capital.

“Babe why are we at a cathedral?” Patrick asked, squinting through his sunglasses at the ornate building in front of him.

“A roman catholic one no less…” Patrick grinned in confusion and assumed David would have some elaborate explanation and he couldn’t wait to hear it.

“Look at the name.” David beamed, as he rolled onto his toes, clearly pleased with himself. Patrick glanced around and picked out the sign, sure he would find his own name and there it was.

“You’re saying you only brought us here because it is called ‘St Patrick’s’?!” David faltered a little and recognising his anxiety, Patrick kissed him deeply before he could spiral.

“It’s stupid… I’m sorry I dragged us here; we can just go.” David said as he made to walk away but Patrick caught up to him and slipped his hand back through David’s and said that it was worth a visit now they were here.

“It is actually made of volcanic rock, see the holes.” They both grinned at each other before stepping inside. The ‘tour’ took less than ten minutes but Patrick’s nerdy side enjoyed it but he was keen to get to their next stop, the botanical gardens.

“Come on, we’re only a fifteen minute walk away from forty acres of orchid trees, palm trees and the unidentifiable ‘no-name tree’!” They walked in comfortable silence, observing their surroundings, thrilled to be together and alone.

“Heh, I just thought of something, we’re in Roseau!”

“Yes, they told us that in the itinerary honey.”

“ _ROSE_ -au!” Patrick grinned brightly and David laughed at his dork of a husband.


End file.
